Not To Be Underestimated
by crazyanimelover326
Summary: Three years they had been gone. And those three years had drivven me to be the strongest I could. So that I wouldn't be a ball and chain. So they can rely and depend on me as well. Training to the point of exhaustion. I am Not To Be Underestimated.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Naruto story and I'm actually pretty proud of it. So I hope you enjoy and I do not own Naruto or any of the animes I have written about.**

* * *

Kakashi's POV

I had surprisingly found myself walking with Jaraiya, Naruto, and Sasuke on my way back to Konoha.

"Isn't this awesome! Sasuke's back and we're going to get to go back home. And we can see Sakura!" Naruto yelled. I rolled my eyes with my hands in my pockets while we approached the large Konohagakure gates. They were wide open, welcoming anyone and anything into our mostly peaceful village. All three of us spotted a blob of pink hair and knew immediately who it was.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled. She whipped around to Naruto's voice. He ran to her while Sasuke and I walked.

"Guys, you've been gone a while. I was just on my way to lunch." she said with a smile.

"Did you miss us?" Naruto asked, as eager as ever.

"Of course." she answered.

"Let's go to Ichiraku!" Naruto screamed before grabbing her by the wrist and running to his favorite ramen shop.

"Naruto! Don't drag me!" came out her irritated tone. Sasuke and I kept up easily and sat ourselves next to Naruto when we arrived. Sakura was on the far left with Naruto next to her and then me, and then Sasuke.

"Naruto! It's been a while! And your team is reunited as well. Welcome back you three. Ramen's on the house." said his favorite shop's owner.

"Alright! Thanks, jii-chan!" he cheered. Sakura ate silently listening while Naruto spoke of adventures in his training. After slowly finishing her ramen bowl, though, she stood up. She gave us a smile.

"This was my lunch break so I should get to finishing my rounds. See hokage-sama. She would probably like to be informed of all of your returns." she said before walking away.

"She's different." Sasuke said.

"Yeah." Naruto said silently.

"She has a stronger aura. More responsible. But we should get to the hokage. She won't be happy if she heard we got back and didn't report to her. After all, I was on a long mission. Sasuke has come back from Orochimaru meaning she is seriously going to want to talk to him. And Naruto she probably just wants to see how you've grown." I said as we silently stood up from our meals. We began walking to the large hokage tower at the center of the village.

"But she said rounds, Kakashi-sensei? What did she mean?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, you guys weren't here when she started. Sakura has undergone medical training. Tsunade has taught her the ways of medicine and now she is probably working in the hospital. After all, three years is a long time for her to train her medicals studies and she probably went over the things more than once. She is a smart girl." I said. They nodded in agreement. We arrived at the hokage tower and instead of going through the front and up the stairs, Naruto had decided to just scale the building until he reached the hokage window. We joined him up there as he tapped on it. Tsunade turned around stoically and opened the window.

"Hey granny Tsunade! What's up?" Naruto said.

"Nothing much, come in. I mean, there's no point in the door anyway." she said, sarcastically. We crawled in through the window.

"Oh, even Sasuke Uchiha has returned. Come back to destroy our village?" she said with a raised eyebrow, seeing Sasuke crawl through last. He shook his head.

"I've killed Itachi and my vengeance has been completed. I return to being loyal to my village." he said.

"Yeah, well don't expect me or probably many people to welcome you back with warm arms. You're going to be under the surveillance of an ANBU." she said. I can understand the extra pre-cautions. Sasuke had trained under Orochimaru, enemy of the leaf, and just decided to return? You can never be too careful.

"Kakashi, I trust that there will be a mission report on my desk tomorrow." she merely said to me. I nodded.

"How did your training go, Naruto?" she asked, turning to the blonde.

"It's great! I'm so strong, I could beat everyone in Konoha!" he said excitedly. The hokage scoffed and shook her head amusedly before hardening.

"Have you seen Sakura yet?" she asked. We all nodded.

"I was expecting a more warm welcome, but yeah." I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"I'll be sending you on team missions again, soon. I want to tell you right now, before you make horrible mistakes. Don't underestimate her." she said. The seriousness could not have been more apparent.

"You're free to go. At sunset we'll have a bell test, shall we. I want to see how all of team seven has improved over these three years." Tsunade said. We nodded.

Later at Sunset Sakura's POV

We had all met at the hokage tower because we decided to walk to the training grounds together. We had to stop once or twice because Kakashi had to use the bathroom and Naruto got distracted, as always. But we eventually made our way there.

"Before we start, you guys remember…" Kakashi began before I cut him off. I turned to the tree diagonal to us.

"Before we start, is it that you can't suppress your chakra or enough or are you trying to see which one of us would notice. Cuz you've been hiding since you got out of the 'bathroom'." I said. Naruto and Sasuke gave me awkward looks.

"What are you talking about, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Have you gone insane in the time we were gone?" Sasuke asked. I wanted to shoot him a glare but instead, without turning my face from the tree Kakashi was sitting in, I pulled out a kunai and tossed it at his clone. It disappeared with a poof at the moment of contact with the kunai. Naruto gasped aloud while Sasuke's eyes merely widened.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"In the tree. We can't attack because he hasn't told us to begin yet. But I would recommend he get down before I do attack." I said with a smirk. Naruto smiled, I guess at my determination.

"I would recommend you get down as well." Tsunade shishou called. Shizune, Jaraiya, and shishou were standing on the sidelines next to some trees. Hearing shishou's warning, Kakashi-sensei dropped down from the tree.

"Alright, begin." he said. We all snapped into action, hiding behind trees and bushes. From my position I could see shishou nod at me with a smirk. I responded the same and paid attention to my target. Kakashi-sensei and the bells. We observed as he pulled his hitai-ate from covering his sharingan.

"Seeing as it is three of you, who all trained under one of the legendary sannins, this eye will probably come in handy. No murderous attacks please." he said. I nodded towards him from my spot before he disappeared. Fuck, I knew I forgot to learn one of his jutsus. It was that fucking teleport one. Naruto ran out to the center of the training ground and I cautiously met him there, along with Sasuke.

"Where is he?" Sasuke muttered. Naruto looked by spinning around various times and Sasuke only out of the corner of his eyes. I thought these two would be smarter. It was my turn to look.

"Guys, back up." I said. They did as told without questioning me.

"Right, left, above, behind." I muttered. Before I could continue, Naruto spoke.

"See, he's gone." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Below!" I yelled, raising my chakra infused fist and pounding it down on the ground. The ground blew to smithereens, revealing our dear sensei beneath. Naruto and Sasuke had fallen down from the crash as sensei looked on at me with widened eyes.

"Where did you…?"

"Tsunade shishou didn't just teach me her medical ninjutsus." I said with a smirk.

"I'll make sure not to get hit by you." he said. Calculating when he would blink, quickly in my head, I waited for the moment. Then charged at the exact moment. I missed just barely and ran my fist into a tree instead, knocking it down.

"Just so you know, Kakashi-sensei, wherever you are, that punch had no chakra in it." I said.

"Sakura-chan, you got a whole lot stronger while I was gone." Naruto said. I turned and smiled at him, my arms entwined behind my back.

"Behind you, Naruto." Sasuke quickly said. Naruto spun around and armed himself with a kunai, holding it up in the perfect position, so as not to be stabbed by Kakashi's kunai.

"Just in time." I whispered. They were struggling back and forth until Sasuke withdrew his sword and slashed it right between both kunais.

"Kunai and shuriken only please." sensei said. Sasuke nodded and drew his sword back to it's hilt. He teleported again. Damn it. Note to self: Learn that jutsu. We gathered together once again.

"He's suppressed his chakra well, now that he knows that I can sense it." I said.

"Well, looking around, he's not around here." Sasuke said.

"We'll have to look for him. Get those bells at all costs. If you find him send some type of alert.." I said, but then noticed that Naruto was already gone.

"Guys! Help!" I heard a few seconds later. We followed his voice, to the blonde hanging upside down from a tree by his one leg tied to a rope. I pulled out my kunai and sliced it.

"How many times do you fall for that in your life?" I asked. Sasuke merely shook his head. We split up looking for Kakashi. All of sudden, I could see feathers falling around me.

"Dispel." I said after making the necessary hand signs.

"I thought you would know better than to try genjutsu on me, Kakashi-sensei." I said.

"I did need to give it a shot." he said appearing in front of me. I pulled out a kunai and held it in front of me where as he pulled out his own. At the exact moment that he threw it towards me, I threw mine into the air, making sure to be out of the way of his kunai. The explosive tag on it, did its job and soon, I could feel Naruto and Sasuke's chakras coming towards us.

"Did you get rusty with your kunai throwing?" sensei asked in a small taunting tone. The comment made me less than happy. Sasuke and Naruto arrived.

"It was an alert." I said before pulling behind them.

"I'll leave this one to you guys. If he can see my every move, it's pretty hard to land a hit." I said. He raised his eyebrow at me. I'm just kind of pissed. First they all leave me and then they come back and think I'm still the weakling shit I used to be. And to think that my own sensei, who had been with me for an entire year more, thought I slacked off and allowed my techniques to fade. I trained my fucking ass off while they were gone. Sasuke and Naruto were attacking constantly. I saw an opening for me and charged in head on. He dodged and I smashed the tree behind him.

"I thought I said no murderous attacks." he said.

"All my attacks are critical." I said. He appeared behind me, and my elbow counterattack smashed a tree.

"See, that one wasn't even chakra infused." I said.

"Bad choice, getting her angry." I could hear shishou mutter from afar. I knew that I should be careful in my angry stage because I could hurt somebody I don't want to hurt. Emotions shroud the mind and one should always have a clear head when coming to chakra control. And that's my whole game: chakra control.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled. He ran towards me and Sasuke walked behind.

"I just remembered a gift I have for Kakashi sensei." he whispered to us. He pulled out one of Jaraiya's perverted publications.

"And what is that going to do for us?" Sasuke asked.

"I bet he would hate to hear what happens." I said, almost reading Naruto's mind.

"Once there is a clear opening, I can attack from the front, while you guys attack from the sides." he whispered. We nodded and Sasuke and I took off to the sides.

"Oh, where did the other two go?" sensei said, looking towards Sasuke's direction and then looking around for me probably.

"I forgot to give you your present, sensei." Naruto said. He pulled out the book he had hidden behind his back. Kakashi's eyes went wide.

"I don't think with all the missions Granny Tsunade's gonna give us, that you'll have time to read it, so…" he began. Kakashi covered his ears and closed his eyes, so as not to hear or see the next things Naruto would say. That was our opening and we each took our own bell. I remembered the kunai throwing taunt he gave and decided to go before I said anything or did anything I didn't want to.

"I'll be finishing my rounds. Call if you need me." I said walking away from everyone with the bell twirling around my finger.

Naruto's POV

Sakura looks as if she's kind of angry. That or she doesn't want to be around us.

"Is Sakura okay?" I asked granny.

"Yeah, just a little angry at all of you. I can tell that she's especially angry with you, Kakashi." she answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, you all left her here, without even keeping in contact with her. And second of all, I told you, Kakashi, not to underestimate her." granny said.

"She is getting angry about that little comment?" he asked monotonously.

"While you were gone, she trained her ass off. It's hurts her pride to have someone close to her insult all the training she has done. I personally had to go, send Shizune, or an ANBU to make sure that she wouldn't overdo herself. That's how hard she worked, to the point of exhaustion, though I wouldn't let her get to far into that. She has a lot of tricks up her sleeve. And by now, I can send her on A and B rank missions on her own if I'd like to. She could be able to pass the jounin exams if she tried." granny said. My jaw dropped a bit.

"I didn't expect her to train that much." I said.

"Yeah, well she did. But, besides that, go celebrate. I think all of your friends are clear for missions today. You'll find them just wandering around the village.

Later in the Evening

The Rookie 9 and our senseis were all gathered at Ichiraku, that is, except for Sakura.

"Hey Ino, you're Sakura's best friend. Has she been training a lot in the past three years?" I asked, still bothered a bit by her sensitivity towards her training.

"I'm guessing she has. With my missions, and her daily routine, I barely saw her all these years. Whenever I did though, she was either eating, or in the hospital. She's been working hard I guess, because Tsunade has been telling me that she wants Sakura to take the jounin exam whenever it takes place." Ino answered.

"Yeah, we've all barely seen her. I've been guessing she has been training hard." Tenten said.

"She has always felt like the ball and chain to you guys. Think about it." Ino said.

"Yeah, Sasuke Uchiha, only person spared by Itachi of the Uchiha clan. You've been known to be strong since you were a kid." Tenten said.

"With Naruto Uzumaki, you are the boy with the nine tailed fox sealed within him. Two chakra sources and not to mention some killer power packed in you." Temari said. She had been in Konoha as well, so she joined us for the ramen.

"And with the elite copy-ninja, Kakashi Hatake, as her sensei, she had probably compared herself numerous times to you guys. There used to be a huge power difference between you. But now, seeing as there are few times she has been seen because of training, I imagine she's gotten much stronger. She probably doesn't want to fall behind." Kurenai sensei said.

"We'll see now that she is going to start taking missions with us." Sasuke said. I nodded and continued to enjoy my evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's POV The Next Morning

I woke up, got ready, and ate breakfast before proceeding to my door to leave towards the hospital. A jounin awaited me outside.

"The hokage-sama has summoned for you." he said. I nodded and made my way towards the hokage tower instead of the hospital. Sasuke was there already and Naruto arrived soon after me.

"Aren't you guys hyped up? This is probably our first mission together after so long!" Naruto said. I couldn't help but smile at his happiness and determination.

"Let's make sure we get it done right." I said with sweet firmness.

"If our sensei ever gets here, that is." Sasuke said. I nodded. Right at the minute, he arrived. He is 15 minutes late.

"Do you always have to be late?" I asked. He rubbed the back of his head.

"I was helping an…" he said before I waved it off.

"Well anyway, sorry for underestimating you yesterday. I know that you were angry about it." he said.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again." I said with a smile. He nodded and we walked into shishou's office.

"Hey granny Tsunade, so what's our mission?" Naruto said right off the bat. She scoffed.

"I see you're eager about it." she responded. Naruto nodded his head madly, all up in her face. She flicked his forehead to back him off, though it shot him across the room.

"I'm going to start you off with an escort mission." she began.

"Escorting? How about something with a little action?" Naruto whined. I banged his head.

"Shut up. We'll take it either way." I muttered to him.

"So who are we escorting?" I asked, turning back to shishou.

"A very wealthy man from the Land Hidden in the Mist. Many people are out to get him. Any ninja would attack for his riches. Hold a ransom to the family." she said.

"Where will we rendezvous with the man?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

"Tomorrow at the Konoha gates. Let me warn you that he is very always very anxious and nervous. He talks a lot too, sometimes." she said, then looking towards me.

"In case of emergency, I'll do what I have to do." I said with a nod. She nodded in return and dismissed us.

"I can't wait until tomorrow!" Naruto said, while we walked outside of the hokage tower.

"Yeah, says the one who was complaining." Sasuke muttered.

"Hey! I was just expecting a bigger harder mission! Probably no one will attack us at all on this mission!" Naruto started arguing. Sasuke, like the old days, kept cool during the argument while Naruto kept on opening his huge mouth.

"They never change." sensei said. I shook my head.

"No they don't." I agreed.

"But you've changed plenty, I assume. I have been hearing that you were rarely seen because of training." he said.

"Yep. Just wait until you see all my new attacks. I'm not going to fall behind this time. I'm not going to be a ball and chain." I said. He nodded at me.

"Well, I should get ready and then rest up. This is going to be my first mission in years. Rest up everybody!" I called as I ran home.

Next Morning

I waited with Naruto and Sasuke by the gates.

"Great, our sensei is late as always, and so is our client." I said.

"What do you mean late?" sensei said, poofing out of no where right beside me.

"Yeah, half an hour. Buy a watch, would you." I said. Just then a chubby man arrived with two ninjas from another village.

"We have arrived at the leaf, sir." one ninja said.

"Th-thank y-you. I will be sending th-the payments to you once-once I ha-have arrived." the chubby man stuttered. His voice just screamed scared and nervous. The ninjas nodded towards us and proceeded towards jumping back to their village.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Ritsumu. My name is Kakashi Hatake, and my team I and will be escorting you to your home in the land of the mist." sensei said.

"He-hello." he stuttered.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." sensei introduced us. Naruto smiled while Sasuke just nodded.

"Nice to meet you." I said. He pulled his small round glasses closer to his eyes.

"A girl?" he asked.

"A kunoichi. Female ninja." Kakashi said.

"Can I rely on her?" he asked Kakashi.

"Of course. My team has each been trained under a legendary sannin. Sakura was trained under Tsunade-sama, our own hokage." sensei said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Would you like a demonstration of her strength? She is stronger than most adults. As I told a prince we once escorted." sensei asked. Mr. Ritsumu nodded.

"Sakura, if you would?" sensei said. I nodded before proceeding to the tree beside us.

"This is without chakra." I said and punched the tree. It collapsed and the man's eyes went wide.

"Nobody would like to experience that with chakra." sensei said.

"Now let's head out!" Naruto said. We began walking towards the village hidden in the mist. All was clear and we had no problem for hours.

"I guess we should set up camp for now. It's getting late. Sakura, if you could set up a tent for Mr. Ritsumu while I look for wood. Naruto, you're on lookout tonight, but for now, go find something we can eat, whether it be a bird or a fish. Sasuke, help me look for wood that you can light on fire." sensei said. We all nodded and began to do our job. Mr. Ritsumu only watched me do mine. Once I was done setting up the tent, the said person, entered and sat down to wait for the food. Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto all returned at the same time, getting everything started. There were five fish, one for each of us.

"Mr. Ritsumu, the food is prepared." I said, calling to his tent.

"Food! I am starving!" he said, running to the fire. Before he even got here, he tripped on a rock. I stood up.

"Are you okay, sir?" I asked. He shook his head and pointed to a cut on the back of his hand and on his knee. This man must have been pampered since childhood. A cut that small should not be a worry to anyone. I took his hand and knee and began flowing my chakra out to heal him.

"It's fixed!" he mused.

"I forgot to mention that Sakura is also a medical ninja. One of the most superb around." sensei said. I handed the client his fish and we began to eat around the fire.

"I didn't know you were a medical ninja." Sasuke said.

"You left before I began training." I said. He stayed quiet for a second.

"It doesn't matter though. You're back and it was part of my motivation towards becoming a medical ninja anyway." I said. He nodded and we finished our meals.

"Well, I'll go sit on that stump to keep look out." Naruto said. I threw a kunai in his direction by instant reaction.

"Sakura-chan! You could have hit me with that!" he yelled. I got up from my spot. I walked to the trap he was soon to trigger and stepped on the string. When the tree came swinging down from it, I pulled back my fist and punched it away.

"Now you can sit on the stump. That must have been an old trap left by previous ninjas. I didn't want you to drop a tree on all of us and a kunai was the quickest way to stop you." I said.

"Oh. Good job, Sakura-chan!" he said. I smiled.

"Thanks!" I said.

"To bed everybody. Two more days until we arrive and we need rest for that." sensei then said with a clap of his hands.

"Sasuke, you have a tent to yourself tonight, because Naruto is on lookout. Mr. Ritsumu, you of course have a tent to yourself. And Sakura, you are sharing a tent with me." sensei said. I nodded.

"Why do you get to share a tent with Sakura-chan?" Naruto complained from his spot on the stump.

"Because Sakura is the medical ninja. The most important people on a team are the medics and the leaders. In other words, Sakura and I. You and Sasuke should get along swimmingly though." he explained.

"By the way Sakura, those were some sharp eyes earlier." he said.

"Yeah, thanks." I said, walking into the tent. I lied down and shut my eyes, keeping half of my guard up as I slept.

Next Morning

We were walking like yesterday, calmly. Besides the fact that our customer must think we are so interested in his life story, because he doesn't stop talking about it. Mid-walk, Kakashi and I halted.

"You sense that?" he asked. I nodded.

"I feel it coming from 30 degrees south-west of us." I said. He nodded.

"Sasuke, go check if we should be concerned about those people or not." he said. Sasuke swiftly went off in the direction I had mentioned earlier. When he returned, his face was still the same as always.

"They look like some mob men plotting something. I'm thinking they noticed us." Sasuke said, reporting back.

"We've got to go then." Kakashi said. I nodded. Naruto knelt down in front of Mr. Ritsumu.

"Get on my back." he said.

"N-no! I-I can't d-do that-that!" Mr. Ritsumu replied. They went back and forth at it until I got tired. I jabbed a point in his neck to knock him unconscious. He fell onto Naruto's back.

"Let's get going. I can feel them getting closer to our location." I said. We began jumping through trees, getting farther away from the mob men that Sasuke spoke about.

"We finally got him to shut up." Naruto said.

"I was afraid he was going to talk the entire way there." Sasuke said.

"Yes. You all did us a favor, Sakura." Kakashi said. I smiled at them.

"How could you tell where they were? Did you like shack up with Neji or something and get a Byakugan?" Naruto asked. I gave him a light punch in the head so as not make him drop our customer but just to show him his lesson.

"No, I did not. Tsunade-shishou helped me to improve the awareness of my senses. Like feeling when chakra is near. She merely helped me to sense more specifically where the chakra is. In Byakugan, Hyuugas are allowed to see the chakra flow within a person. I can't see it, I can feel it. And besides, Neji is not my type, and he has Tenten" I explained. Naruto nodded, still rubbing his head from my hit before.

"So when will he wake up?" Kakashi asked.

"Probably when it's time for us to set up camp." I answered.

"Thank the lord." I heard Sasuke mutter.

"Double to that. He's out for the day, and then he sleeps for the night." Naruto said. I smiled and we continued jumping through trees.

Later That Night

We had set up the camp and everything.

"Wh-what happened?" we heard. It appears he's woken up.

"Sakura…" Naruto said before I cut him off.

"You fainted when you heard that there were people around. But we took care of you and them." I said with a smile. He had fallen for my lie so easily. What a gullible person.

"I-I ha-have to u-use the bathroom." he said, then bashfully placing one hand in front of his mouth and the other in front of his area.

"Perfect. Naruto, Sasuke, you and I can all go to the forest together. We'll have to make a few stops for picking up wood and grabbing fish after your done, though." sensei said.

"Okay." he answered. They all walked off into the forest as I sat leaning against a tree. A minute or two later, I had suddenly felt a chakra presence and looked to it's direction. Three ninjas approached me.

"Well, what do we have here? A pretty little kunoichi?" the first ninja said.

"From the leaf too." the second said.

"She must not be familiar with the territory. Should we kill her?" the third asked.

"Yeah. She looks weak." the first answered. I stood from the trunk I was leaning on.

"If you'd like to try and beat me, go ahead. But you would have to be some pretty strong ninja." I said.

"Oh, we are." the second said. I gestured for them to come at me. They did, all at once. In one kick, I landed them against a tree, one in front of the other. They were shivering in fear when I grabbed them all by their legs and held them upside down. Naruto, Sasuke, sensei, and Mr. Ritsumu all arrived to the scene of me hanging them on a tree with some rope.

"Oh, I was going to hang them here until you came back, but I guess not." I said. I let go of the rope and they all fell on their heads, on the ground, knocking them out.

"So what should we do with them?" I asked. They all looked surprised.

"And how did you do that without making a sound?" sensei asked.

"I took them out in a single hit so there wasn't much noise to make." I said.

"They probably won't try anything or remember anything when they wake up in the first place, so you can just throw them somewhere." sensei said. I took it literally and swung them around for a few seconds before letting go of their feet and letting them fly.

"I don't think he meant it literally." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, well, they're gone. That's what matters." I said, before beginning to step up the fire by taking sticks from their arms. The rest of night went with Mr. Ritsumu's continuous blabbering, but when everybody went to bed, except for Sasuke, he shut up.

Next Day

Finally, the last day with this man. All he does is talk and stutter. He's getting on my last nerve. It's already mid-day, so we should be there soon. The trip back will be so much quicker, since we won't have to wait for a slow fat man. We arrived at a large house with maids lined up near the front door.

"You are home. I trust you will send the payment to our hokage in the village." sensei said. The fat man nodded. When he walked into his home, we turned around. Naruto entwined his hands behind his head, while I entwined them behind my back. Sensei pulled out his favorite book and Sasuke just…did nothing. Once we reached the forest though, we paid attention to our steps on the trees, rather than our own thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Back In Konoha A Day or Two Later

We stood in the hokage tower in front shishou's desk, where she was seated.

"Well done. I have received the payment over the time it took you to arrive. You are free to train amongst yourselves for some time, until I call upon you once more." she said.

"Should I get back to the hospital and help out?" I asked.

"Nah, show these guys the results of your training. When there is an emergency or something I don't have the time to do, I'll call on you." she said.

"Okay, but I'm not pulling out all the tricks up my sleeve." I said. She nodded and I walked away with my squad.

"Back to the original training grounds, like before." I said when we arrived after a few minutes.

"Well, you guys have already fought against me. Would you like to have fights against one another?" Kakashi asked. We replied with a nod.

"Okay, first Sasuke and Naruto." he said. Sasuke and Naruto stood in the middle of the training grounds, waiting for sensei to tell them to start.

"You can begin." he then said. I sat on the tree stump I formed the other day.

"Would you like to spar with me in the meantime?" he asked, seeing me bored.

"Nah, you can read your little perverted books. I know you want to. And besides, if I start to fight you, I will probably interfere by breaking things on top of them." I said. He shrugged and pulled out his book.

"Those guys are on way equal levels. This will never end." I muttered, still watching boredly. Some of the moves though, interested me. Sensei held up a hand, signaling to stop.

"You guys are pretty equal. Let's see the results of Sakura's training." he said once they stopped.

"Naruto, you're so used to her hits, I bet you can take them a few more times." sensei said. You could tell he had a sadistic smile under that mask of his.

"But Kakashi-sensei! Those hits hurt!" he complained with tears running down his eyes. I couldn't help but smile. I walked to the middle of the training ground.

"Begin." Kakashi said. Immediately, I rushed for a punch to the face and landed it. He probably wasn't expecting it since it was so quick. He hit his back against a tree and held the cheek I punched.

"Sakura-chan!" he whined.

"We're sparring aren't we? Hit me head on if you want." I said. He got up slowly and gave me a serious look.

"If that's what you want." he said.

"That's what I want." I said, getting in a fighting stance. He pulled out his kunai and threw it at me. I dodged it and he performed his signature shadow clone jutsu. It was only two, so I took them on with punches that had no chakra in them. I sensed Naruto behind me and quickly performed a log replacement jutsu.

Naruto's POV

She was good. I punched her and instead it was a log. How do I always fall for that stupid log replacement? I looked around. Seeing that trees would be the perfect hiding place, I mainly looked at trees. I quickly ran up to her and attacked. She didn't seem to be aware of me charging at her. When I punched, she vanished with a poof. Damn, a clone. Surprised by the sudden disappearance, I looked around me. Seeing sensei and Sasuke staring towards the sky, I followed their eyesight. Sakura was coming down on me fast, her fist prepped for impact, and you could almost visibly see the chakra in her hand. I dodged by a mere second and her fist hit the ground with a devastating smash. I lost my balance like the last time and fell from it. Sasuke had lost his stability as well.

"Sakura!" I squealed.

"What?" she asked irritably.

"That could have killed me!" I squeaked.

"It wouldn't have, it wasn't that hard." she said. Wasn't that hard?

"Please, never go hard on me." I said. She shrugged. Sakura is good with fighting hands on, close range. Do I have any long range attacks? While I think, I should stick to some kunai and shuriken. I began tossing my shuriken. With a single kunai, she repelled all of them.

"Smart idea, Naruto. Ineffective but smart. Knowing that Sakura specializes in close range fighting, you tried to keep your distance. Too bad you don't have many long range attacks either." sensei said, stopping us.

"It's late. Tomorrow just take the day to rest." he then said.

Next Day Sakura's POV

I walked around the village to pick up a few groceries. I saw a crowd by the gates, though, and got a little curious.

"Somebody help! Get Tsunade-sama." I heard as I pushed through the crowd. There, a man was lying with his team member next to him. Seeing that his breaths were desperate, I rushed myself through the crowd and onto the ground next to the man. He continued to pant with his eyes closed from all the pain.

"Move please! Give me some room!" I said. The man was slashed across the stomach. Trying up my hair, I leaned my head onto his chest, checking his heart rate.

"What happened?" I asked, using my chakra to scan his body for any injuries to the organs elsewhere than the obvious.

"In a battle, a man with a poisonous sword. He got slashed across the stomach." the team member explained.

"Thank god I bought herbs." I said. I pulled out the herbs and began making a remedy quickly, only by using my hand and fist, mashing them together. I put it in the hand of the team member and told him to feed the man a bit every single time I withdrew poison. I spotted a bowl to my right inside a woman's hand.

"I need to borrow this, I'll buy you a new one." I said, taking it and placing it on the ground. I grabbed the bottle of water from my shopping bag and poured it into the bowl. I looked around. Damn, there's no other bowl. I'm going to have to do this with one hand each. I used my chakra to pull the water over the team member. After drawing the poison from him, with that water, I placed it, hovering in an orb, above my other hand. I continued doing so for a while longer.

"What excellent chakra control." I heard somebody mutter. Now that I'm done with that, I just have to heal the cut. All the poison is out of his system anyway. While my left hand still held the orb of floating poison, I began to heal the slash over his stomach. I closed it as quickly as I could before he could lose too much blood from the large slash. His panting slowed down and he opened his eyes.

"Kitsu! Somebody help me pick him up." the team member yelled. Once the man, Kitsu, was off the ground, I slumped down a little, using my free hand to hold me up from the ground. I still had the poison in my left hand. That was a lot of chakra that I used in one go, and still maintaining the water in my hand took a lot of chakra as well. I felt the water being lifted from my palm and found Tsunade-shishou standing above me with a smile towards me. I smiled back.

"Good job. You have never maintained all those jobs in one hand each before. You should go home and rest. Using that much chakra to hold the poison in your hand and scan his body, close the wounds, draw the water, and pull out poison must have been kinda hard on you, right? You've never done this before and that was a huge wound too. Congrats." she said. She was holding the water in her one hand as if it were no problem.

"It's gonna be a while before I catch up with your chakra control." I said.

"Nah. Seeing as you did so many tasks while controlling the water, goes to show we're pretty equal with chakra control. And besides, I just have more chakra because I'm older, so I don't get tired as quickly." she replied. I smiled and pulled myself up. I grabbed the bowl and passed it to the woman I took it from.

"Thank you very much." I said. She nodded. I turned around only to have Naruto's face right in front of me.

"That was so cool!" he mused. I giggled as I gently pushed him back.

"Thank you." I said.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, did you see that? She did all that stuff! I would be freaking out! She didn't even break a sweat either!" he said, turning to the rest of my team that had stood behind him.

"Yes, I saw. You did very good, Sakura. It's nice to know that we have a dependable medical ninja on our squad that can do things in an instant without the least bit of hesitation." sensei responded. I smiled.

"Well, I'm gonna go re-buy my groceries and then get to training." I said.

"Groceries and then _train_?" Naruto asked.

"You could pass out or die from using a lot of chakra all at once." Kakashi warned.

"I'm just training my taijutsu." I said. He raised an eyebrow, knowing that my taijutsu was chakra based.

"I don't mean with chakra. I mean without it. I am a medical ninja. I know the consequences of using too much chakra." I said. He nodded.

"Want me to train with you? I've got a half an hour or so." Tsunade-shishou said. I nodded.

"Sure." I said. We began to walk before the rest of my team caught.

"Woah, I'm watching this. Sakura against Granny Tsunade. It's like battling yourself. That's so cool." Naruto said.

"Yeah, except shishou is much more advanced than me, has more experience, and better chakra control." I said.

"You came pretty close to matching up with me last time." shishou said.

"Yeah right. You were taking it easy on me." I said. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well, we should meet up later so that you can get a bit of rest. I'll make some time around four." she said. I nodded.

Four O'clock

Tsunade, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Jaraiya, and I were all standing on the training grounds on time. Naruto had invited Jaraiya to view the fight.

"I see you've been practicing here." she said, looking at the broken trees.

"Yeah, good thing you have people that fix the ground every once in a while, though. Or else we would have been fighting on rubble." I said, bashfully rubbing the back of my head.

"That's good. Shall we begin?" she asked, getting in a fighting stance.

"First practice, warm ups or dodging?" I asked.

"Dodging. Eyes closed." she answered. Naruto could be heard gasping. I could see Jaraiya and Sasuke raise an eyebrow and Kakashi cross his arms in interest. I closed my eyes.

"Begin." Tsunade yelled. I sensed for her chakra. Above. I shifted myself a few feet to the side, out of her leg range.

"Urgh!" she power grunted coming at me straight, from the feel of her chakra. I once again moved to the side. I then felt the ground rumble. Knowing, that she was punching the ground in front of her, I quickly performed the hand seals to teleport behind her. Transferring her chakra to her leg, probably, she spun it around, knowing I was behind her. I quickly did some flips back ward to avoid her small kick.

"That's enough for now." she said. I nodded and opened my eyes.

"Good. You're getting better at sensing the position of chakra." she said. Before even saying to start, she came at me. I instantly moved to the side.

"Just checking that you didn't let your guard down." she said.

"I thought you'd know me better than that when I'm fighting with you." I said.

"Warm ups, no chakra." she said.

"Begin." she said. We charged at each other at the same time. She's not used to me coming on first with her, so I tried. Keeping my fist straight towards hers, at the last minute I shifted to the right and aimed a high kick to her face. She reacted quickly, moving her head back and out of my way. She grabbed my ankle, lifting me up by it. When I was directly above her, I placed my hand on her head to steady myself as she began to bring me down. The second she loosened her grip to let me fall to the ground, I pushed off her head and did a few back flips to back up.

"Nice." she said. I charged at her and she dodged, making me knock a tree down. How many trees am I going to knock down over here? Seeing my hand still pulling back from the tree, shishou aimed a kick at my face. I used my arm to stop her foot. She flipped back as I tried to punch head on. She used the palm of her hand to stop it and aimed a punch at my face. I bent back low enough to avoid it, shooting my arm up to push her arm to the side, giving me space to raise myself up, before having to bend down once more, to avoid her other arm's punch. Seeing that getting up straight was going to be hard, I squatted beneath her arms on the ground, and dragged my leg across the floor to trip her. She jumped over my leg and swung one leg up, aiming to my head. I lied down on the ground before crossing my arms in X above me, to withstand the kick. She performed a jump off of them and landed behind my feet.

"That was good but you wouldn't have been able to get out of that last predicament very easily if it were a real battle." she said. I could tell the battle was over and I got up, dusting off my skirt and shirt.

"Chakra battle, now?" I asked.

"No. I've gotta get back to the tower and listen to Shizune nag me." she said, with a bothered look. I could tell she didn't want to go back, but knew her responsibilities as hokage.

"Good. Had you been gone the entire day, Shizune would scold you for even longer. And you accepted the position anyway." I said. She shot me a glare before walking off. Naruto, Kakashi, Jaraiya, and Sasuke approached.

"That was so cool!" Naruto mused like earlier.

"It _was_ like battling herself." Sasuke said.

"It was a heated fight. It looked like either of you could have won." sensei said.

"I've never won before. Shishou can take advantage of any situation, counterattack or dodge any attack I make." I said.

"Naruto, you should learn to fight with me like that on equal standards." Jaraiya said.

"Shishou and I are not equal. She is much stronger in her fighting skills, especially with her chakra skills." I said.

"Don't bring yourself down." Sasuke said.

"I'm not bringing myself down. I'm motivating myself. Until I become equal or have won against her, I'm not giving up. I have the highest of respects for shishou, and I can't imagine what she would think if I gave up. Her determination has had to have stuck on me over the years. At the beginning of the training, I could tell I was probably the worst case she had seen, let alone the only one she has trained. The only thing that kept me going was my bit of determination and her lot of determination. But she taught me well, and now I'm teaching myself." I said.

"I can tell you've trained hard by that battle." sensei said.

"Now, are you sure you didn't shack up with Neji? How did you battle her with your eyes closed? Did you open them a little?" Naruto asked. I gave him a light punch.

"I don't feel like sending you flying right now. I told you that I have improved my ability to sense chakras. With shishou's style of fighting and mine, we direct our chakra to our arms, legs, fists and feet, or really whatever part of our body that we plan to attack with. All I do is sense what direction the chakra is flowing to and what direction the chakra is heading." I said.

"Goes to show that you can be a blind ninja if you work hard enough." sensei-said.

"Though it would be very tough." Jaraiya said. I nodded.

"Well it's already 9. I should begin my studying." I said.

"Studying?" Sasuke asked.

"Before you guys came here, my schedule would be: wake up, get ready, eat breakfast, help at the hospital, eat lunch, help at the hospital till mid afternoon, train until evening which is 8 and then study until 10. Sleep for 8 hours and start again. But now that I don't help at the hospital anymore, unless it's an emergency, I just train by myself most of the time and study." I explained. They looked at me. I just smiled and waved before walking off.

Kakashi's POV

She walked away from us.

"Sakura has gotten really strong over the time we were gone." Naruto said.

"Don't say stupid things around her if you don't want to die." Sasuke said.

"So she wants to surpass our hokage." I said. Jaraiya tapped his chin.

"She'll do it. She's a hardworker. By the show you described to me of her medical abilities, she will be an excellent medic, equal to Tsunade. Her chakra control and awareness are very high for her age compared to normal people. And during that battle she was doing pretty good. If she keeps it up, she will someday defeat Tsunade and surpass her." Jaraiya then said. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to be observing her more often." I said.

"See you tomorrow." Jaraiya said.

"Ja ne." I told my squad before teleporting home.

Next Day Naruto's POV

I had taken the task to call everybody about training today at noon. Though they were a little grumpy about calling them late at night. I arrived to see Sasuke standing by himself against the fence.

"Hey, Sakura hasn't gotten here yet? She's usually the first one." I said.

"Maybe she has to help at the hospital for a bit. She'll be here." he replied. I nodded and leaned against the fence too. About half an hour later Kakashi-sensei had arrived, and Sakura had yet to get here.

"Where's Sakura?" he asked. Just then Shizune ran onto the grounds with her little pig being carried in her arms.

"Tsunade told me notify you about Sakura. Sakura had informed her that you would be training today. And she had sent me to tell you that Sakura is currently on a mission and should be back tomorrow or the day after everything goes well." Shizune said.

"A mission by herself?" I yelled.

"Sakura is more than capable of taking a mission by herself. And if you guys went her cover would be blown anyway." she replied.

"Cover?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you would like to know of her mission, ask her when she returns. Otherwise, I am not authorized to give information about her mission." she said. She began to run off.

"What kind of mission could she be taking alone?" I asked turning to Kakashi-sensei. He shrugged.

"We'll see when she gets back." he then said. We went onto training within ourselves.

Two Day's Later Naruto's POV

Sasuke and I were waiting for Kakashi-sensei to get here. Once he did we began training. In the middle of training, I could see pink from the corner of my eye.

"Oh Sakura, welcome back." sensei said. I stopped training and ran to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! What mission did you go on all alone?" I yelled.

"Of course you're the first one to ask." she said. Sensei and Sasuke stood next to me. She sighed.

"You all want to know?" she asked. I nodded eagerly.

Sakura's POV

"Well, there was some creep in a town that had no ninjas. He was taking people's daughters and raping them. Then he would throw them in a chamber and injure them from then on, telling them that they hadn't pleasured him enough. So yeah it was my job to supposedly sell my body to him. Basically I seduced him, knocked him out with a drink I gave him before hand, looked for the chamber he was keeping the girls in, and broke them out after healing them. Wasn't that hard." I said with a hand on my hip. Naruto's jaw was dropped. Sensei had a raised eyebrow and Sasuke stayed as stoic as usual. I took a finger and raised Naruto's jaw back up.

"I am a kunoichi. We have jobs like those. Anyway, I've already turned in my mission report to shishou and I'm free to train with you whenever you'd like." I said, showing in my voice that the kunoichi comment was something usually obvious to anyone.

"You did all that?" he asked.

"Shishou thought I was most capable. So yeah." I said. "Have a little faith in our Sakura here." sensei said.

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Oh, and shishou told me that she'll probably give use a week or so before assigning us another mission. She wants to find us a good one." I said. Naruto cheered and I just laughed at his enthusiasm.


	4. Chapter 4

Next Week Sakura's POV

Shishou had called squad 7 into her office. We stood before her.

"This mission is B-ranked. Usually I send an ANBU or a jounin to deliver messages between kages but I leaving it to you guys. You have to deliver this scroll to the mizukage in the water country." shishou said.

"Ah! Just a delivery?" Naruto whined. I punched his head.

"Stop complaining. Messages between kages are extremely important." I said.

"But there's no action!" he said.

"I don't give a crap. Let's get ready and we'll depart tomorrow." I said before taking the scroll from her hand and passing it to Kakashi-sensei.

One Day Later

The first day had gone by well, with no problems, interferences, or injuries. Right now it's mid afternoon and we have yet to encounter any problems. Out of no where though, Sasuke fell to the ground.

"Woah, Sasuke, what happened?" I asked, getting down on the ground next to him.

"I just sliced him with my sword." I heard. On the grassed field just off beside the trail stood Orochimaru. Sasuke was wincing.

"Crap, that shit hurts." he was saying. Naruto jumped on to the field, yards away from Orochimaru though. Sensei backed up and performed the summoning of Pakkun.

"Inform Tsunade." sensei said to the dog. He sprinted off towards the village. None of us had to worry about him not making it in an hour or two because he is known for his speed as well. He'll get there before we even have to do anything crucial.

"Going to tell your little hokage?" Orochimaru said tauntingly.

"It doesn't matter. You'll be dead by the time she gets here. Not that she can defeat me either." he said. It pissed me off the he was insulting my shishou, but I knew better than to blurt things out.

"Good, work on Sasuke, for now when he starts to get distracted." sensei said. He jumped onto the field next to Naruto. Once the fight began, I started to heal Sasuke. They continued fighting until I heard my mention.

"Oh, there's a medical ninja on your team, Hatake? We wouldn't want one of those, because then there wouldn't be any point in injuring you." Orochimaru said. I could feel his chakra coming towards me. I stood up from beside Sasuke. He was coming at me from the sword in his mouth, since he couldn't use his hands. I dodged to the left and chakra punched his side. He flew across the way, back onto the field. Standing up, quickly he smirked.

"A medic and chakra taijutsu fighter. Much like Tsunade. I don't doubt you trained under her. The blonde under Jaraiya. Sasuke under me. That leaves you to Tsunade." he said, walking towards me with his arms swinging side to side from the numbness. He stopped right in front of me.

"You must know all her techniques. I'd like to make you a deal. Heal my arms and I'll give you whatever you'd like." he said with his sadistic smirk. I made a quick right hand chakra punch to his gut, sending him back flying to the field.

"You'd think I'd actually make a deal with you. It's like signing a contract with the devil." I said. Sensei and Naruto began attacking him again, seeing an opening since he was talking to me. Completely healing Sasuke, I leaned him against a large rock, where he was unconscious because of initial blood loss, and began to walk onto the field where the fight was occurring. Sensing a chakra presence behind me, I whipped around and kicked towards Kabuto's head.

"Leaving your chakra so easily sensed is not a good idea with me." I said, standing in a fight stance. He was merely smirking. His hands lit up in chakra.

"This is going to be a replay of battling with Tsunade." he said.

"No, I was never afraid of blood and I have more tricks up my sleeve than anybody thinks." I said. I allowed my hands to light up in chakra as well. Though he performed hand signs for his chakra light up. I thought to myself if I had read of it. There was nothing I recall. I noticed that he was coming at me and dodged to the right. Going for a hit to the side, he dodged. I charged at him and he jumped off somewhere. It seemed like he had hidden his chakra for a while because I could not sense him. Realizing the feeling of chakra once again, I tried to dodge but he jabbed my right and left upper arms and thighs. Crap. He stopped my chakra flow.

"What did you do?" I asked, kneeling on the ground.

"I just cut scalpels inside you without injuring the surface. I did the same to your master when I had to battle her. That should stop the chakra flow in you for a while, so that you can't attack." Kabuto said. I jumped and punched his face with a bare fist and jabbed a part of his neck.

"You speak so highly of yourself, having battled my shishou before, but you obviously don't remember I was trained by her. I don't need chakra flow to hurt you." I said. He was on the ground from the punch. This is good. With that technique he shouldn't know how to maneuver his body. It messes up the nerves in his body. He realized it. He sat for a while before getting up.

"Goes to show that you are exactly like your master. She did the exact same thing." he said. From the corner of my eye, I could tell that Orochimaru was watching our battle while dodging attacks from sensei and Naruto, sometimes attempting to jab at them with the sword in his mouth.

"Even if you can function correctly, that first punch slows your timing and ruins you accuracy." I said with a smirk. He tried to throw a kunai and missed without me even moving.

"How about this? I'll just end it right now to save you the trouble of trying to find out how to fix it." I said with my hands on my hips, his eyes widened. I began the hand signs for the move I had created. Starting with a genjutsu of a sakura field, he stood looking around before looking at me. A tree appeared feet behind him. I punched his stomach as he was still very confused by the illusion. Once he slammed his back against the tree, I jumped in the air and pinned him to it with kunai and shuriken. Allowing the tree to shake from the impacts, I infused chakra into the petals that fell on him, preventing him from moving his feet or any other part of his body. When he tried to move his feet to de-pin himself, he stared at me with wide eyes. All I could do was smirk. I ran up and punched him through the tree before making that tree disappear and appear behind his flying body. My final move had me jabbing the various lethal points in his body. He then collapsed to the ground, dead. Feeling stares on me, I turned to the direction of the original battle. All three of the fighters were staring at me, wondering what I did, seeing as they can't see illusion I performed on Kabuto. I turned my eyesight and attention mainly to Orochimaru.

"If you want someone to fight me, don't give me someone so weak. I was trained under the hokage of the leaf. Don't underestimate me." I threatened.

"I want her!" he hissed before biting his arm, which had something written on it, and dragging his teeth down, before placing his hand on the ground. Recognizing the print on the ground and the snake that came from it, I quickly moved out of the way of it, since it was coming right at me.

"You will be mine. You will heal my arms." he hissed, standing atop the snake that had just missed attacking me. I noticed that Naruto bit his finger and pressed his hand to the ground. Orochimaru looked surprised at his ability to summon Gamabunta. Instead of attacking Naruto on top of Gamabunta, he smashed Manda towards sensei. Once he had lifted his head and turned to Naruto, I ran over to him.

"Sensei, are you alright?" I asked, immediately opening his jounin vest and placing my head above his heart.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna die. I avoided the snake's teeth, just got a little crushed by his weight. Nothing to worry about." he said. I helped him stand and put his arm over my shoulder as I guided him towards the rock Sasuke was leaning on, kneeling down beside him.

"Stay here. Do you feel like you have any bones broken?" I asked.

"Nah, maybe one or two sprained or dislocated, but nothing broken." he said.

"Where?" I asked. He pointed to his left shoulder and his right ankle.

"This is gonna hurt for a second." I said, before grabbing his ankle and twisting it right into place. He winced.

"Woah take it easy there, Sakura." he said with a chuckle.

"Only you could joke at a time like this." I said before moving his shoulder back into place.

"Once this is over I'll fully check you." I said before healing my ripped scalpels, getting back up and running to the field where Naruto didn't really seem to be getting anywhere. I bit my thumb and placed my hand flat on the ground too, releasing signs around my hand on the grass. I soon stood on top of Katsuyu's head. Orochimaru and Naruto both stared at me and Katsuyu. Then we all stared at each other intensely. The real battle was going to begin soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsunade's POV

Pakkun had arrived in my office speaking of an attack by Orochimaru. From the second I heard it, I rounded my best jounin, medics, ANBU, Jaraiya, and the rest of the rookie nine, to come with me to fight. I, of course, left a few ninjas to defend the village in case of a surprise attack. We all ran as quickly as we could. When we arrived, a scary and surprising sight was there for some people to behold. Orochimaru stood atop Manda, Naruto atop Gamabunta, and Sakura atop Katsuyu. Naruto and Gamabunta and Sakura and Katsuyu were on one side. Orochimaru and Manda were on the other facing both pairs. It looked just like when Jaraiya, Orochimaru, and I fought. I noticed that Kakashi and Sasuke were no where to be seen on the field and looked around. I saw a held up hand and dragged my attention to Sasuke and Kakashi leaning against a rock. I gestured some of the medics towards the two to check them. I ran over as well. Everybody following behind me.

"Are you injured?" I asked.

"No, Sakura relocated my shoulder and ankle. She said she would give me a full exam after the battle." Kakashi answered.

"What about Sasuke?" I asked.

"Orochimaru had him out from the start. Slashed him with his sword. He lost a little too much blood at a time because Sakura had to wait until there was an opening to go heal him. He was in it for a while but was out soon after." he explained.

"Lady Tsunade, what are your orders?" one of the ninjas asked.

"Stay put and watch. If things are turning for the worst, I'll tell you when to attack." I said, firmly, turning my gaze to the three people and animals standing tall. The rookie nine, excluding Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto, all had worried looks on their faces. After all, they all grew up together and graduated from the academy together and such. Shizune looked worried as well.

"Have faith in them. They were trained by two of the legendary sannin. And we did a good job in training them. I just know it." I told her. She held onto TonTon a little tighter before nodding.

Sakura's POV

I could feel a lot of familiar chakra presences, knowing that cavalry had arrived in case of emergency.

"Looks like your back up is here. But from the looks of it, they're all too scared to attack." Orochimaru taunted. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"Oh shut up." I said.

"If you'd like to shut me up, try killing me." he smirked.

"We will!" Naruto yelled before cloning himself. His clones jumped straight for Orochimaru. Instead though, Manda ate them and they disappeared with an audible poof. Gamabunta then drew his sword and attempted to slash at Manda. Seeing a slight opening as the large serpent was dodging, I took the opportunity.

"Katsuyu! Zeshi Nensan!" I called. Katsuyu inhaled and began blowing out acid at the snake. He avoided it and dove underground.

"Naruto, below you!" I called sensing the chakra heading towards him. Gamabunta was able to move out of the way of the rising snake and slashed it slightly with his sword.

"Go Gamabunta!" Naruto cheered.

"It's not over. Focus." I said. He, for once, didn't whine and listened immediately. Gamabunta began charging head on towards Manda before the large snake disappeared and reappeared behind him. Naruto and Gamabunta couldn't react fast enough, but I could. I teleported above the snake and dropped my extremely chakra filled leg directly at the center of its head. I backed up quickly though, noticing that Orochimaru was coming at me with his mouth sword. Bouncing off of Manda's tail, I jumped back atop Katsuyu.

"Fight me, girl." he said before snaking his tongue out at me. I didn't know that he could extend his tongue like that so he managed to wrap it around my neck.

"I did this same thing to your master when we fought." he said. I tried to pull the tongue off.

"If it was my master, then you know we'll do the same thing." I said, putting my arm inside the bounds of his tongue and then pushing it off. I grabbed his tongue and yanked him towards me.

"Want me to fight like my master? I'll give you a damn fight!" I said before punching him straight to the face, jumping down to follow his falling body and continuously punching and kicking. He landed on Manda who was still lying on the ground from my kick to his head. I back flipped back onto Katsuyu. Gamabunta pulled out his sword to slash Manda once again, but the snake rolled over and avoided it.

"Damn it! Stand still!" Naruto yelled, continuously attacking, both himself towards Orochimaru and Gamabunta towards Manda. Knowing they were not paying attention to me, I began to perform a move that I had invented together with Katsuyu. Katsuyu placed her slug trail in the correct places. I dropped to the ground and filled the trails with my chakra, though not making it visible. I jumped back on Katsuyu. I stood behind the trails.

"Orochimaru, I thought you wanted to fight me! Come and get some you ugly weak snake!" I yelled. He fell for my trap and headed himself and Manda towards me. Once Manda stood in the center of the seal Katsuyu and I had formed with her slug trail and my chakra, I performed some hand signs to activate my chakra.

"Slug Seal: Paralysis." I yelled when I had finished my hand signs. My the slug trail began to glow, showing the chakra I had infused in it, and the seal we had created.

"What is this?" Orochimaru hissed, seeing that Manda had frozen.

"Exactly what I said. A seal made out of slug trails and my chakra. It was easy to make while you were battling Naruto. And you fell for that obvious trap too quickly for me to even consider that you were called a Sannin at one point." I said. He hissed at me.

"Naruto, you wanted him to stop moving. Do your stuff." I said. Gamabunta, moved in front of the seal and Manda. Naruto began to charge up a Rasengan.

"Just because Manda can't move, doesn't mean I can't." Orochimaru said.

"Crap." Naruto cursed.

"Leave it to me!" I called.

"What can you do? A seal this large probably sucked out all your chakra." Orochimaru laughed.

"Ninpo Sozo Chakra Saise!" I yelled. I performed the hand sign of the ram and began to glow pink. Just like Tsunade shishou has on her forehead, I have a diamond on my upper thigh. The marks of it began to grow down my leg, making it visible for them to see it. I focused, keeping my head clear and my eyes closed as my chakra refreshed. Once I felt the glow leave and the marks fade, I snapped my eyes open. I began to gather my chakra in my hand.

"Don't tell me you can perform the rasengan as well?" he asked, taking a step back.

"Just a little different." I said. I extended my chakra long enough to wrap around Orochimaru and hold him still.

"Go for it Naruto. The heart." I said. Naruto charged with his rasengan to Orochimaru's heart. Seeing as my chakra was holding him still, there was no way Naruto could have missed the shot. He didn't and Orochimaru was finished off. I released the chakra from the seal, allowing Manda to disappear. I let go of the chakra around Orochimaru and he fell to the ground.

"Thanks Katsuyu. You helped me a lot." I said, before jumping off of Katsuyu and dismissing her. Naruto did the same with Gamabunta. We met in front of Orochimaru. Naruto picked the dead body up and tossed him over his shoulder. We made our way towards the large group of leaf ninja and sensei and Sasuke. Tsunade looked at me in the eyes.

"You're tired." she said. I shook my head.

"No I'm not." I said. She bonked me on the head lightly.

"I know you better than that. Have a seat both of you. We have to analyze for any injuries." she said. Naruto and I both sat down, panting a little from using up all that chakra. I was panting a little harder than Naruto though. Medics began scanning Naruto for any severe injuries while shishou said she would take care of my scanning. She did so.

"I told you that you were tired." she said, hearing my panting.

"I'm not." I said.

"Don't make me hit you on the head hard. That was your first time using the rebirth justu. I'm glad you created the chakra rebirth. It did you better than my regular one would have. I saw it from the time you summoned Katsuyu. You make me proud to call you my student. I imagine you used some of your stronger techniques." she said. I nodded.

"Yeah, to kill Kabuto, it took me one. Then to kill Orochimaru it took the slug seal and the chakra whip. Well, it was supposed to be a whip, but I used it as a rope." I said.

"Kabuto?" she asked. Seeing Chouji nearby, I called him.

"Chouji! Go get Kabuto! He's over there!" I said, pointing to Kabuto on the ground.

"What did you use on him?" she asked when Chouji placed him next to me.

"Sakura Nohara Chikara Abimasu (Sakura Field Strength Shower)." I answered.

"You're all clear. I'm surprised he hadn't used the same attacks he used on me." she said.

"He cut my scalpels like he did to you, but I healed them. You probably didn't have enough time to heal them during your battle." I said. She nodded. She stepped away to talk to Kakashi.

"Ne ne! Sakura!" all the kunoichi yelled coming up to me. I smiled at their excitement towards me.

"That was so cool! When did you learn to summon?" Tenten asked.

"A while ago. I think it was my second or third year of training." I answered.

"You have the same mark as Tsunade? When did you get it?" Ino asked.

"In my third year of training. It doesn't have the same effects though. Mine replenishes my chakra while hers refreshes her injuries and cells." I said.

"Ne ne, Sakura-chan." I heard from my left. Knowing it was Naruto, I turned my head towards him.

"Yes, Naruto?" I asked.

"How did I do?" he asked enthusiastically.

"You did great. Amazing. Better than Sasuke ever would." I flattered him.

"You did great too! I was so surprised when you summoned Granny Tsuande's slug! And when you killed Kabuto! And then when you made that seal and gave yourself more chakra! It was so cool!" he said. I smiled.

"This doesn't mean anything, but here." I said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

"A sisterly peck. Cuz I know who you really like and who likes you." I said, glancing slightly towards Hinata. Both were blushing.

"Oh yeah, Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke." I remembered. I crawled the short distance to the two.

"You alright here?" I asked.

"I think I should be the one asking you that after all the chakra you just used. You amazed me, Naruto, and Orochimaru and Kabuto out there. Not to say I underestimated you, but I wasn't expecting you to be _that _strong_._ And I didn't notice you had one of Tsunade-sama's diamonds." he said.

"I do. It's just on my upper thigh so no one sees it because of my tights and skirt. That's why the markings go down my leg." I said. We heard a grunt to my left. Sasuke's eyes opened.

"Sasuke, you missed the biggest fight in the world! Sakura and I were so cool! I summoned my toad and she summoned her slug. And the battle was so cool. Sakura killed Kabuto so quickly and easily too!" Naruto said, already all up in Sasuke's face. Sasuke pushed his head back with a grunt before sitting up.

"What the hell happened?" he asked rubbing his head.

"Well Orochimaru slashed you with his sword." I said.

"And then since I told Sakura not to heal you until she had an opening, you were losing blood quickly, knocking you unconscious. But she healed the slash." Kakashi said.

"And then Sakura and I had an all out fight with Orochimaru and killed him along with Kabuto." Naruto finished.

"I missed all that?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, especially all of Sakura's new kickass signature jutsus." Naruto added. Sasuke sighed.

"I'll see them in the future." he said. Shizune helped me stand up with everybody. We were going to head back to the village. I was glad. Naruto and I killed Orochimaru. I'm getting so much praise for my hard work. It's just so great. My life is going to go just fine with the rest of my squad, the rest of the rookie nine, and the rest of the village. I am not to be underestimated. And by the way, Sasuke, Naruto, and I all have new titles. _We are the new generation of Sannins._


End file.
